Talk:What Might Have Bin/@comment-3041875-20170717003811/@comment-24593235-20170717043507
Tackling this review three hours late, not that you'd notice since you went to bed anyways. Yay that you loved the episode because I for one was unsure if you'd maybe find the AU scenario to be too much or if you'd not like the ending not having any shocking twist or cliffhanger. For us, this episode was to celebrate having reached thirty episodes, get a chance to look back on all these characters and stories, have fun with a "what if?" scenario, as well as finally get Joe and Joanna married and everyone just be happy for once. So yay, you got what we were going for! Rena and Ben really has become this unintentional but fun dynamic in season 3, so we try to play with that whenever appropriate. Yay you liked the teaser as well as the A1 opener. Jose didn't call the cops because Justine had to go marry Ben and have triplets duh. Yay that you liked Joenna's AU story of ending up together regardless of circumstance and you're glad Jose died when he did lol because yeah he really is a piece of gross, isn't he? Matthew and Selena meeting was a really fun concept and we're glad it played out well. The thought of Josh's two extremist bosses from the opposite sides of the political spectrum interacting was simply a must. Also yeah Selena is such a horrible person really, defending pedos and all. Luh her. Matthew is more accepting of himself I guess because these events take place 15 months later than when we saw him back in season 1. He's had a chance to grow while Joanna's had a chance to become even more of a drunk. And of course we had Brad dying in Josh's arms which was absolutely tragic. This time, however, we allowed Josh the chance to actually get to say goodbye to Brad before he died. His death wasn't as sudden as it is in the real world where the church rop'd and that was it. Jose and Justine hooking up was a really fun concept as well since Justine murdered him, as well as Val killing Justine in this universe since she spends her whole real-world story arc trying to avenge Justine's murder. We also liked showing how, had Ben and Val met under different circumstances, they could've had a rather beautiful friendship. Maybe even more than that; we don't really elaborate so take that as you will. Rena's was actually the last AU storyline we figured out which may explain why it was tamer than the others, being the only one to not end in a bloodbath. But having him work for Eli and fat Kathryn was just a must, as well as making Eli have a fetish for fat women and food sex. He was such a kinkshamer while he was alive, but that's just because he never had the chance to discover his own kink. Kathryn got fat when they got married while Liz was a bulimic. We also had some season 1 throwbacks like the connection between the words crepes and tapes, as well as Kathryn agreeing to send out a tweet to make Rena famous like she did 1x11 which Eli ruined in 2x01. And then of course Ben and Justine, that destined failure. All throughout season 1 their relationship was pretty toxic despite it being covered up more by comedy. Had Justine lived and such, this was the life Ben was destined for. It's a sad one, also preventing him from having such a close bond with Ali. Ben had triplets named Huey, Dewey and Louie though. Fave. Meanwhile we had Ali busy with Jorgio trying to make Liz one of his basement bitches. Yeah, it was kinda rushed with Ali going against Jorgio but this is a fake reality and we were on Act 3. The scene was already a to a Rena scene. You got the point though, which is good, that being Liz means a great deal to Ali despite not knowing why in this world. There's something between them, and yeah. Yay that you liked the wedding, as well as the Trainspotting references. I needed something for Ben and Val to bond over and I figured you might like that because you're a dork like that. Nah, but you're cute luh ya. Really glad you loved this episode, and I hope this long ass reply is good. I'm tired and there's nothing to really argue with you about. So yeah. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review as always, and the PR for 3x07 should be out sometime tomorrow! Baiiiiiii.